thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Winter Glacius
Owned by YFS Info Name: Winter Glacius Gender: Female District: 0 Age: 15 Weapon: Trident, Throwing Knives, Kukri Appearance: Winter has blonde hair, blue eyes, and grey, white, and light blue apparel to match her cold surroundings/ Strengths/skills: Winter is great at holding her breath and staying underwater for long amounts of time. She is very intelligant, rivaling a tribute from District 3 in smarts. She is also very quick, in water or on land. ''' '''Weakness(es): Winter has trouble with hotter climates, being from District 0. She is not the fastest climber, and is afraid of heights. Personality: Winter has a very confident and intelligant personality. She is social, and will discuss ideas to aid in victory with her allies. She will also make many suggestions and keep a good nature, morale, and spirits with her allies. Backstory/History: Winter was born during a district wide blizzard on a dark night in December. The first thing everyone noticed about her was her bright blue eyes and how they sparkled with intelligance. She learned things quicker than the other kids her age. When she was 6, her intelligance showed as her school grades were higher than her class. Her parents were proud, and she seemed happy. At age 13 she was walking out near the borders of the District 0, when she had an encounter with bullies. "So you think you're smart, eh Winter? Let's see how much strength you have!" the ring leader said, shoving Winter in the cold snow. The girls laughed, and as their ringleader walked over to pull Winter out of the snow, she sprang up and turned, using her body weight to put power in a punch. The ringleader didn't see it coming and was flattened on her back from the force of the hit. "Technique will always overpower raw strength." Winter said, wiping her red face from the cold. The other bullies started to chase Winter. Outnumbered 6 to 1, Winter chose to run. Knowing she was faster, she sprinted. She had left 5 of them in the dust, one only managed to keep up. Wisps rapidly formed and dissipated around Winter's mouth as she ran, she was tiring. The girl seemed relentless, but Winter could tell she was tiring, as she was breathing about as fast as Winter herself. The girl stopped, when Winter struck. The girl didn't put up much of a fight, and was giving in very quickly. She was smaller than the rest, with green eyes and black hair. She was about 2 inches shorter than Winter, but was just as slim. "Why do you hang out with jerks like them?" Winter asked. "They threaten to beat me up if I don't." she replied. Winter held her hand out to help the girl up. "I'm Winter." she said. "Alexandria." the girl replied, as Winter helped her up. Winter's former enemy became her closest friend, and Winter soon found that she was just as intelligant and that she hid it so she wouldn't be threatened. "Well Al, hanging out with a loser like her?" the ringleader said the next day. "Call me Alexandria, my real name! And Winter is not a loser!" Alexandria said the next day. "So this loser has a name... Winter, how common and pathetic." the ringleader replied. Winter heard this commotion, and walked in the room. ''' '''In a flash, Winter had pinned the ringleader to the table, and began to strain the muscle tissue in her arms. "You don't EVER insult me, or Alexandria ever again, or I'll tear every muscle in your body to shreds." Winter said, realeasing to a crying bully. As the years went on, the bullying seized to exist. Now 15, Winter and Alexandria helped with the astronomers. "Outer space is so beautiful." Alexandria said one night. "It's often over looked, all the capitol cares about are their filthy games." Winter said. They saw each other one last time, at the reaping. "My name is in 13 times." Alexandria said. "Min is in 7 times." Winter said. "I'll see you after the reaping hopefully. Good luck." Alexandria said. "Thanks." Winter replied. Winter wrapped her scarf tight for the chilly day. It was colder than usual, a small snow was falling. Winter paid close attention to the escort, occasionally glancing to Alexandria. When a name was called, Winter noticed the death stares looking at her. "No..." she said. Too late. Winter noticed Alexandria, bursting into tears as some girls patted her on the back, and a boy that looked like her brother came over and pulled her into a warm hug. Winter knew she had to win... for herself, and Alexandria. Token: Scarf Height: 5'4 Fears: Heights Alliance: TBA ' ' Category:Yourfavoritesalmon's Tributes Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:15 year olds Category:District 0 Category:Reaped